Tomorrow Comes Today
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll pay. When tomorrow...tomorrow comes today.' The title kind of fits in with the story. It's really sad, so get your Kleenex's out. I used 'My Mother' from The Chipmunk Adventure as a poem in this story.


**I got this story by listening to one of the Gorillaz's songs. I'm a pretty big fan of them, and if you haven't heard any of their music, I encourage you to do so. They're really great! So, uh, without further ado, I give you…Tomorrow comes today! (btw: I don't really want to tell you what happened until the end…sowwy)**

I sighed as I threw my coat down. Today was one of the hardest days of my life. Not only did 'the incident' happen, but the publicity, too. You don't know how many people would like to 'have a word' with the one and only 'Simon Seville' a.k.a. 'the nerd.' Plus, to top that all off, it wasn't just because I was one of the chipmunks. No, it was because…of this:

"_Good morning, Jeannie!" I cheerfully told my beautiful and precious wife. She had made me breakfast. What a wonderful wife!_

"_Morning, Si! I made you some coffee, if you don't mind." She set my coffee mug down on the table._

"_No, not at all. You know something? Miss Maudie__** (To Kill a Mockingbird character)**__ might give me a raise. Isn't that great?" Jeannie just raised her eyebrows._

"_Yeah, it's wonderful." She said in a sad tone. I knew something was bothering her._

"_Jeannie, honey, what's wrong?" I put my arms around her, pulling her into a hug._

"_Don't you think you're hanging around Miss Maudie a bit too much?" I released her a little to look at her._

"_What do you mean?" _

_Jeannie sighed. "What I mean is…I think you're cheating on me."_

"_What?" I looked her in the eyes. I would never cheat on my darling Jeannie, ever._

"_You heard me. I see the way you stare at her…you know what's." I let go of her and sat down. I wiped my hands on my face, and I could hear Jeannie sit down as well. I sighed._

"_Jeannie, I love you more than anything. You're my greatest treasure. Nothing or no one can ever replace you. I would never, ever cheat on you, hon. Okay?"_

_I heard her whisper, "But…you never denied that you look at her…you know what's."_

"_Don't all men do that?" She furiously stood up._

"_Listen to me, Simon. If you ever set foot in my house, I will call the cops on you, got it?"_

"_But, Jeannie I-"_

"_I never, ever want to see you again, Simon." She walked over to the trashcan. I could hear the little noise of something being tossed in it. I knew exactly what it was, too._

_A few hours later, I received a phone call that completely changed my life. I answered it, not knowing that a panicked Miss Miller was on the other line._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Simon, is this you?" She worriedly said into the receiver. I could tell that she had been crying._

"_Uh, yeah it's me. Why? Is there something wrong?" Now I had a worried voice._

"_Simon, I don't know how to say this, but…Jeanette was in a car crash." It hit me like a brick wall. Jeannie, er, Jeanette was always a safe driver. The thought of her getting into a car crash broke my heart into pieces._

"_H-how?" I managed to ask._

"_Investigators say that she was drunk," there was a short pause before she continued, "and going the wrong way on the highway." I couldn't believe it. Jeanette Miller, drunk, and driving the opposite direction on the highway. This is too much for me._

"_Do they know why she was drunk?" I asked, as I let the teardrops fall down my cheek._

"_Yes, it had something to do with you."_

"_M-me?" I couldn't believe it again. This was about me?_

"_Yes, you. She wrote a note to you…and I'm guessing she was going to deliver it. But…" She trailed off._

"_What?"_

"_She didn't make it." She whispered. Those four words echoed in my head for hours. I eventually got enough nerve to see her sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, as well as Miss Miller._

_I knocked on their door, and Ellie answered it. Her eyes were all red, and I could tell that she had tried to fix herself up before coming to the door. But, she failed. She led me into the living room, where I saw both of my brothers, Alvin and Theodore, and also Dave._

_Miss Miller stood up, and handed me a yellow folded up piece of paper. I sat down in an empty chair, and unfolded it. It said:_

_Dearest Simon,_

_ I have been a selfish jerk, and you don't deserve me. What I said in our apartment wasn't meant to be said. I apologize for that. I guess you're right. All men look at girls' you know what's. I overreacted. If you still want to be with me, I'd like that a lot, but if you don't, I completely understand. I hope you can find room in your big, lovable heart to forgive me. I'm not trying to suck up to you; I just want you to know that I'm sorry. If you don't forgive me, then it's okay. I'd love to be just friends with you, if you don't want to be with me. But, one thing's for sure: I will always and forever love you, Simon Seville._

_ Jeanette_

_That tore my heart apart. It's me she didn't deserve. I wish I could tell her the same thing she told me…That last sentence. I quickly stood up. Alvin and Theodore tried to comfort me, but I got out of their grasps on my shoulders. I ran home. All the way. To our home._

_As soon as I got inside, I started bawling. And right in front of her picture, too. She really was my everything. My whole world revolved around her. I loved her. I picked up a poem we wrote when we were in 8__th__ grade. I got teary eyed when I read it:_

_It's hard to remember_

_summer or winter,_

_when she hasn't been there for me,_

_a friend and companion I can always depend on,_

_My mother, that's who I need…_

_If taken for granted_

_the seeds that she planted,_

_she's always behind everything,_

_a teacher, a seeker, a both arms outreacher,_

_My mother, that's who I need…_

_Wish I could slow down the hands of time,_

_keep things the way they are,_

_if she said so, I would give her the world_

_if I could, I would…_

_My love and my laughter, _

_from here ever after,_

_is all that she says that she needs,_

_a friend and companion I can always depend on,_

_My mother, that's who I need…_

_My mother, that's who I need…_

_That's who I need…_

_Who I needed was Jeanette right now. I could feel grief hitting me. I tried to push it away, but something came over me. I knocked her picture down, causing it to break. As soon as I realized it had a crack, I burst into tears. My Jeanette…was gone…forever._

Now, do you see why this was one of the hardest days of my entire life? I bet you've dealt with death before, right? Well, probably no one as close as her. She was the cherry to my ice cream sundae. The one stripe to my polka dots. The purple to my blue. Why did I love her so dearly? Because, she never cared about her appearance. Not once. She loved me for who I was, not for all my money. She loved me, and I loved her. And I currently still love her. Why? Because of this quote: 'I will always and forever love you, Simon Seville.'

**Deep, huh? Well, that's what I thought of. Is it good? Bad? Tell me what you think, but leave nice reviews, pwetty pwease… **


End file.
